Ichigo
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Naruto has finally accomplished his dreams. He's Hokage, defeated Mandara, and married. But now, he faces his toughest challenge yet...parenthood. NaruHina. Warning: this fan ficto is about as fluffy as a marshmallow...not suited for Sakura fans. pairings inside. dont like the pairings? dont read. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey there! I just got bored so I thought to myself, why not write some fan fiction. I haven't really been paying too my Naruto fan fictions so I thought I might start one up again. This one is just basically fluff, so I'll leave it with that lol. If you don't like the pairings, don't read. It's that simple. **

**Main Pairing: NaruHina**

**Side Pairings: SasuIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaOC, LeeGaa, KakaIru…and that's about it. **

**Warning: If you are a Sakura Fan **_**DO NOT**_ **read this**

**Disclaimer: I own only the OC's, not Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Ichigo**

**Chapter 1:**

Life sure had changed for our favorite blonde hair ninja. Ever since he defeated Mandara, nothing since has ever been the same. Ten years ago on this day, he had defeated the mask ninja and proved to be a hero to all the shinobi of the land. Tsunade had retired from her position as Hokage and bestowed the title of Hokage to Naruto.

Though he was thrilled to be Hokage, he wasn't as thrilled to have to go through all of the paper work he had to do on a daily basis. But his friend and advisor, Erie Nara, had helped him with his organization. Hinata was also a huge help to him as well. After all, they did marry three years after Madera's defeat.

Sasuke had also returned back to the village, but it took him a while before people were able to trust him. Of course Sakura was more than happy to see him…though he could say he was thrilled to see her again. Sasuke ended up with Ino, after she had apologized for her years of annoyance and asked for his forgiveness and to just become friends. And they were friends for quite some time…until Sasuke developed feelings for her and they became more than just friends and married only months after his arrival back. Sakura, feeling jealous and angry towards Ino, had cut off all ties with Sasuke, Ino, and any friends that were in any way shape or form tied with either of them…so Naruto had heard nothing from her since.

Naruto was sitting down at his desk, signing some bills and munching on some Dango Erie had brought him from a nearby stand. He had personally wanted Ramen, but lately whenever he would go out to eat ramen or whenever he was around Ramen, Hinata would get sick just from the faintest scent of the delicious food. He figured she was just coming down with a flu or some sort of bug and thought nothing of it.

"How's the work coming?" Erie asked coming in with freshly made sweet peach tea and pouring him a cup.

"I'm almost done." He said taking a quick sip "Mostly all these papers are today are for my signature for approvals of renovations on the mansion."

"I see." Erie took a stack of Naruto's finished paper and started to organize them into separate piles and proceeded to box them up "Well, as soon as your finished you can go back home to Hinata…I hear she isn't feeling to well."

"Yeah, I think she's just getting a bug or something." Naruto said finishing off his last stick of Dango and putting his paperwork away "It's killing me though. I can't have any ramen lately, she gets so sick when she just gets the tiniest scent of it…especially the shrimp ramen."

"Why don't I take a look at her?" Erie smiled "I was trained by lady Tsunade, and when I'm not here or out on a mission or with my family, I'm usually down at the hospital as a children's doctor…but I can also help adults."

"That'd be cool." Naruto smiled "Thanks Erie."

"Of course." She said

Though Sasuke took the rank as Naruto's best friend, Erie was also one of his closest friends. She was almost like a sister to him, helping him out whenever he needed it. And right now he could really use the help. So once everything was packed up, Naruto and Erie hurried back to Naruto's house.

"I think I already know what is wrong." Erie smiled

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked

"Well, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up so I'm not going to tell you until I get the facts." She said.

Once at Naruto's house, they found Hinata lying down on the sofa reading one of Jiriya's old books. Naruto had no idea what she even liked in those books because all they were to him was perverted books. Hinata on the other hand, said they had an amazing story line and that there was more to the book's than just the raunchy parts.

"Erie-san." Hinata rose up out of her seat and walked over to her husband and friend "What brings you over her so late? Kiba and Kawa must be wondering where you are."

"Kiba will be fine being baby sister for a few minutes." Erie said "But I came over to check up on you, I've been hearing you haven't been feeling well."

"Yes, I think I just caught a bug though." Hinata explained "I've been getting so nauseated whenever I smell certain foods, I feel fatigued, and though Naruto won't admit it but I've been a little moody."

"I see." Erie scratched her chin "Hinata, please come with me to the upstairs bathroom, Naruto you stay here."

"Alright, you're the doctor." Naruto took a seat on the sofa.

Minutes went by and the blonde haired Ninja was becoming increasingly anxious to find out what Erie was doing to Hinata.

'How long does it take to tell if she's got a cold or not?' He thought to himself.

Then, he heard a squeal coming from the upstairs bathroom. Quickly Naruto rose to his feet and ran up the stairs and busted the bathroom door open, accidentally hitting Erie in the process.

"Are you alright Hinata!?" Naruto asked grabbing her shoulder "What's wrong? Are you deathly ill? Did you break something?"

"She's fine baka!" Erie said glaring at Naruto "I'll let you tell you the news."

He looked at his wife who was beaming with happiness. Never before had Naruto ever seen her so happy or excited…well, it was similar to when he had proposed to her. But this look was different. She was filled with joy, love, excitement, pride, and anxiousness all at the same time.

"Well, what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked "If there's news from a doctor and it's not bad…I have no idea what it is."

"Naruto." Hinata smiled "I'm pregnant."

It took a minute or two before those words had really sunken into Naruto. But once they did, he was shocked, but in a good way.

"You...baby…mom….PREGNANT!?" Naruto beamed.

"Yes." She smiled, happy to see he was excited.

Naruto scooped up his wife into his arms, laughing and rambling on about how excited he was. Hinata was smiling and agreeing to everything he said, but trying to calm him down so that he wouldn't get too excited. Gently, he put her down and kissed the top of her forehead and wrapped his arms around Hinata, making her feel warm and safe. A feeling she loved and never became tired of.

"Now, I'm going to write you a prescription that you can pick up tomorrow." Erie jotted on a medical pad "I'm prescribing you pre-natal vitamins as well as some strength builders. We all know that the baby is Naruto's, and though I wouldn't be concerned with it now, it might be safe to take the strength builders because of the Kyuubi's chakra could possibly be mixed with the baby's. And if that is the case, it won't have an effect on the baby but on you Hinata. But should it have any effect on the baby, the baby will also receive the boost."

"Wait." Naruto interrupted "How do you know Kyuubi's chakra could possibly be a part of the baby."

"I've read some old myth's on the tailed beasts." Erie explained "You told me the story about your mother being the Kyuubi's Jinjuriki before you, and that the seal on her was broken giving birth to you. Now, Hinata is not a Jinjuriki so she doesn't have to worry about what your mother went through. However, this child is yours and therefore will have Chakra connected to you, and you have connected your chakra to Kyuubi. So, it is possible that your child may have some sort of tie to Kyuubi…though I'm not sure what that connection is yet…I'm still looking into old accounts from previous Jinjuriki and their partners."

"B-But the baby will be safe, Right?" Hinata asked with a worried tone

"I'll make sure of it." Erie smiled assuring them everything was going to be just fine "Nothing bad will happen…not on my watch."

With that, Erie left the Uzumaki household and headed back to her own family, leaving the happy couple alone. Naruto smiled down at Hinata and gently kissed her.

"I'm glad you're happy." Hinata smiled.

"Well of course I would be happy." Naruto chuckled "Why wouldn't I be happy to know I'm going to be a father?"

"I don't know." Hinata sighed "I didn't doubt you would be happy, I really didn't…it's just…you hear so many stories about couples who argue over these kinds of things, and it bugs me. Just to think that something like that could happen to the best of the best couples."

"Well you never have to worry about that." Naruto smiled scooping her up bridal style and bring them to their bedroom "Because you and I…heh, let's just be honest, we are not a normal couple."

"True." Hinata smiled "I don't think I could have ever fallen for anyone who is…considered normal."

Naruto softly placed his lover onto the bed and smirked.

"So if I wasn't normal, would you have still loved me?" Naruto grinned like an idiot.

"…Probably not." Hinata smirked.

The couple broke into a fit of laughter. Naruto had realized that once they had started to date and Hinata became less and less timid over the years, she had a good sense of humor. God knows how long it actually took Hinata to tell him a joke without stuttering, forgetting the punch line, or getting lost. But, he laughed any way. That's one of the things Hinata loved about him the most. The fact that you could mess up on anything, but Naruto would be there to cheer you up and encourage you to keep giving it your all and not give up.

"…You know, I just realized something." Hinata thought aloud.

"What's that?" Naruto asked fiddling with her hair

"…We still have to tell my family I'm pregnant."

Naruto immediately froze up.

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and favorite! Look forward to new chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: here is chapter two! Please leave a comment and don't forget to add to your favorites! Thank you!**

**Chapter 2:**

Hiashi stared at the couple in front of him. Naruto chuckled nervously while Hinata stood her ground and did not dare to break eye contact with her father. They had just came out and told him that they were expecting a child, and they didn't exactly know what he was thinking about it.

"Naruto." Hiashi began.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that I don't like you or respect you." He sighed "The only reason I am slightly upset with this is because it could potentially sever the Byakugan in the child's line."

"Father, what has the Byakugan have to do with any of this?" Hinata asked

"I wish it was nothing, but it is something." Hiashi said "I would love to rejoice about this wonderful news…I am very happy for the both of you and know you will both make wonderful and proud parents…but Hinata is still the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. If this child does not have the Byakugan…it could potentially lead to problems with the other clans. They will see the child as a deformation to the Hyuuga clan, and that we have weakened…unless we had a new Hyuuga heir to the clan…I don't know if I could rest easily knowing that this child would be brought into this world…it would be putting not only itself but the entire clan and possibly the entire village in danger."

"B-But what about Hanabi?" Naruto asked "She could do it, she could be the head."

"If only she could." Hiashi frowned "Hanabi would make a good leader for our clan, but she is too young and she is the younger sibling of Hinata and is ineligible for being an heir."

Hinata looked over to Naruto with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He couldn't believe what was going on. And here he thought that having a baby wouldn't be so difficult. If only there was some way they could find a new heir.

"What can we do?" Hinata wiped her eyes

"I'll do it." A voice came from around the corner.

Everyone turned around to see Neji, leaning against the side of the house. Hinata stood up and covered her mouth, shocked he would ever offer to do this. Though he had claimed to throw his hatred away from the main branch, everyone knew he still had a sore spot when it came to the main branch. The loss of his father hadn't left Neji, he still felt it whenever he entered the Hyuuga complex. But now, he wanted to be a part of it?

"Y-You would do that for us Neji?" Hinata asked

"Yes." Neji walked over to Hiashi "Uncle…I may be part of the Hyuuga branch family…but I am one of the strongest and most gifted of all, worthy enough of being a part of the branch family. I am also your nephew, your brother was my father. Other than being a branch member, I see no reason why I could not, or should not be the heir to clan."

Silence had overcome the complex, and no one had dared to make a sound. Neji looked straight down at his uncle, which should be the complete opposite. A small smirk crossed Hiashi's face, then he looked down to the ground.

"Never before has it ever been considered that a branch member could move up to becoming a part of the main family…little less the clan leader." Hiashi said "However…given under crucial circumstances…Neji…I now dub you…the heir to the clan."

"But wait!" Naruto stood up "But…you and Tenten are married and have a child…wouldn't your next child not have the Byakugan?"

"The Byakugan is always passed down to the next generation when the father has the Byakugan, whereas it is a fifty, fifty chance the child will be born with it if only the mother has the Byakugan." Neji explained "Chigiri, my daughter has it. Should Tenten and I chose to have another child, it too will have the Byakugan."

Hinata ran over to her cousin and threw her arms around him. Tear started to fall from her eyes and Neji started to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"L-Lady Hinata, please!" Neji gently pulled her off of him "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." She wiped her eyes "I'm just so…happy you would do this for me."

"Though you are part of the reason why I'm doing this." Neji looked up in the sky "There are other reasons I am doing this as well…reasons I'm sure you all know of."

They almost immediately knew what Neji had meant by that. He was branded with the curse mark when he was very small, and he hated it. The last thing he wanted to happen was for his daughter to go through what he had to go through.

Neji also wanted to reform the clan. He wanted to take away all of the labeling that the clan has done in the past and unite the entire clan as one whole clan. So many things he wanted to do…although some may not be as keen as to try them. But one could try, and Neji would be an excellent person for this job.

"Well, without getting any further off topic." Hiashi rose from his seat and embraced Hinata "I'm very happy for the both of you…this way now…with you no longer being the heir, I can stop worrying about what you'll do with the clan and more about you as a person."

"Father…" Hinata smiled and hugged him back.

After their hug, Hiashi also gave Naruto a hug of acceptance.

"I trust you will take care of them Naruto." Hiashi warned "Hokage or not, if you harm either one of them I will rip your heart out and feed it to the Inuzuka's wolves."

"D-Don't worry about it." Naruto laughed nervously "I would never ever hurt them."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Neji asked

"No, it's barely two months." Hinata smiled "But Naruto and I have decided to have the gender be a surprise."

"Tenten will be surprised to hear the news." Neji smiled slightly "She gets so excited over these things."

"Yes, but not as bad as one certain Kunoichi." Naruto thought aloud "I'm surprised she hasn't found out yet with all the time and chatting she spends with Sasuke and Erie-."

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled about half way across the village.

A giant dust cloud came running towards them and seemed to be fare away. Until seconds passed, it was almost to them. Almost immediately, Naruto knew who it was. Now he knew she must have just heard the news from Erie.

Within seconds, Ino appeared alongside grabbing ahold of most of their friends, dragging them with her. The dust cloud came from her running so fast, dying to know if what she heard was the truth. Hinata looked concerned when she seen her friends look as if they were about to vomit, and immediately tried to walk over to everyone to see if they were okay .

"Naruto! Hinata! Is it true?" Ino huffed "Is it true that your Shino to see if they were okay

pregnant!? I just heard from Erie and Kiba that the reason you weren't out for sake night was because you were going to tell Hinata's father that she was pregnant! Is it true!?"

"Well um…" Hinata smiled nervously "Yes?"

"Oh my god!" Ino jumped with joy and hugged the smaller kunoichi "This is so great! I have a pregnant buddy!"

"What is a 'Pregnant buddy' Sasuke-Kun?" Sai asked looking to Sasuke, who just sighed.

"It's what Ino calls friends who are pregnant at the same time." Sasuke explained.

Yes, it was a well-known fact that the Uchiha clan was being restored by Sasuke and Ino. They already had a son that was about three years old now, the same age as Chigiri and Shikamaru and Temari's son Shikai. But most people knew that Ino was now pregnant with their second child. But Sasuke liked to call this clan the new and improved Uchiha Clan because they now had not only bloodline and chakra, but Ino's as well. With their chakra and abilities combined, their children will be ten times stronger than the original Uchiha.

"Congratulations." Sasuke walked over to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder "So, are you nervous about having a child?"

"Well, a little bit." Naruto admitted "I mean, I'm thrilled and all, and I know I'll make a good father…but there's a voice in the back of my head doubting myself. I mean, I've never really spent any time with my father so…I don't know what it is a dad is supposed to do."

"Well, you've learnt from the best about parenting skills." Sai thought aloud "You had Iruka sensei to watch over you all these years, and even Kakashi kind of took you in…and you even met your father when you changed into six tails… Not to mention Jiriya-Sama practically took you in as his own child."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Naruto started to smile "I'm going to do just fine if I act just like them!"

"That's probably not for the best." Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sure, Iruka is a good influence and would be wise to take your lessons from him and apply them to your parenting style, but his approach is more like a brotherly approach. And please don't act like Kakashi and Jiriya in front of your kids or mine…god knows how scared they'll be from all the perverse things that come from those men."

"Sasuke-Kun has a point." Sai said

"Yeah." Naruto agreed "…Sasuke, what was it like going through nine months with a pregnant woman in your house?"

"Hell…why do you ask?" Sasuke asked  
_

Me: Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and add to your favorites!


End file.
